Silly Man Child Part 2
by katrisedavis87
Summary: Um, the NSFW epilogue to first story by the same name. I own nothing and suck at summaries.


"Silly man-child, I love you too."  
>A sigh of relief and contentment escaped the Commander, as though an enormous weight had finally been lifted from him. He reached up hesitantly, softly wiping away the oil trails on Jimmy's cheeks.<br>Jimmy leaned his head into the Commander's chest, reveling in the beat of his heart, and his closeness to it. He made soothing little circles with his hands on his lower back, eliciting a a hitch in breath from the other man.  
>"That feels good, Jimmy." The Commander whispered, squirming a little on the Robot's lap, face flushing a brilliant red. Jimmy heard his heart rate increase, and the shallowing of his breathing.<br>"Does it, Commander? Good. I think you'll really like this."  
>Without giving the other man any time to prepare for it, Jimmy aggressively took his mouth, probing with his synthetic tongue for entrance. With a little hesitation, the Commander relented, moaning as the Robot's hands slid further down, kneeding his ass in rythym with his tongue.<br>It's warm, the Commander thought, and wet. It feels different, like it's ribbed. And his hands! How did he ever get so good with his hands?  
>Jimmy kept a steady, heavy beat going. Hands, tongue, and hips all moving together, teasing and exploring the mewling Aquabat in his lap. There was a soft moan of protest when he finally pulled his mouth away.<br>He nuzzled himself into the Commander's neck, biting and sucking softly where the rashguard collar ended. Appreciative moans encouraged him, and he knew he wasn't going to be able to wait any longer. He broke away, putting a hand to the chin strap, raising an eyebrow as he searched for an answer in the Commander's face. After recieving a quick nod, he removed the goggles and helmet, running his hand in the wild brown mop underneath. Tugging on it got him a slight whimper, and more squirming in his lap.  
>"Jimmy, please." he panted.<br>"Please what, Commander?" Jimmy teased, nibbling lightly on an earlobe.  
>"I n-need..." His voice grew quiet as his flush deepened with embarassment. It took a minute for the Robot to figure out that the Commander didn't really know what he needed. "Have you never-?" Jimmy let his question draw out as the man in his lap appeared to grow even more embarassed.<br>"I've, y'know, touched...myself, but I've never really done more than-than make out with someone else." He squeeezed his eyes shut and turned his face away. "I don't-don't know what to do."  
>A moment or two after this surprising revelation, Jimmy turned the Commander's face back towards him, patiently waiting until the man unscrewed his eyes.<br>"Don't be embarassed, Commander. I find that idea...appealing. Do you want to keep doing this, or...let me help you?" he asked, running a hand over the front of the Commander's pants, rubbing gently through the thin fabric.  
>"A-ah, please! Please help me, Jimmy. Tell me what to do!" It felt like a shockwave was pulsing through his skin, desperate and needy, as he began grinding instinctively downward on the Robot's lap.<br>"Take off your shirt," Jimmy purred, still stroking the bulge in the front of the Commander's pants. "and hold onto my shoulders, okay?"  
>Nodding, the Commander quickly stripped off the rashgaurd, the cool air in the lab sending shivers over his inflamed skin. Gripping the Robot's shoulders, he took a deep breath to steady his nerves.<br>"O-okay, Jimmy. Now what?"  
>Jimmy grinned at him. "Hold on."<br>Pulling the Commander further onto his lap, he rolled the top of the pants down until the man's straining erection was free. Giving an appreciative murmur, he began to rub his thumb gently up from the base, swirling in the pearling precum on the sensitive head.  
>A deep moan of pleasure tore out of the Commander's mouth, his back arching and head falling back as he surged forward into the cool grip of Jimmy's smooth metal hands.<br>Jimmy firmly wrapped his hand around his shaft, slowly pumping as he brought his face to the Commander's stomach, licking, kissing, sucking, anything to get more of him.  
>"Nuh-not gonna-last!" The Commander ground out, beginng to buck helplessly into Jimmy's fist, the tension coiling in his stomach. Jimmy began to pump faster, biting his lip as the man in his lap came undone. With an guttural cry, the Commander came, body shaking as he rode out his release. He fell forward, out of breath and unsteady, draping himself on his lover even as his arms were encircling him again.<br>"What-about-you?" he huffed out as soon as he was able to think again.  
>Jimmy smiled into his shoulder. "I got what I wanted Commander. I got you." <div> 


End file.
